M'toku Kanté
M'toku Kanté is young, talented warrior of the Dawn's Wolves Space Marine Chapter who is currently seconded to the Deathwatch, to perform the Long Vigil. Almost overeager in his prosecution of the Ordo Xenos' Chamber Militant duty, the young Primaris relishes this opportunity to meet and fight alongside warriors from other lineage, up to and including normal Astartes. History Initiation Born in 096.M42 on Y'r'ba, a civilized word almost forgotten by the whole Imperium, Kanté spent his first seven years living under the heels of the hordes of mutants which had been birthed by the apparition of the Great Scar in Heaven, the Cicatrix Maledictum, and had overthrown the rightful government of this planet. He was one of the first recruit of the Dawn's Wolves after the creation of the Chapter, being selected to join them when the Primaris made planetfall, in 104.M42. He proved particularly suited for the Canis Helix, growing stronger and sturdier than most of his peers, without any hint of the beast inside which had plagues the sons of Russ for thousands of years. This was deemed the ultimate proof that all humans could be deserving of the legacy of Leman Russ. Barely aged fourteen, he was deemed ready to become a true Primaris in 111.M42, donning the blue and bronze armor of the Dawns as a Dusk Claw Astartes Career While his standard career lasted only six years before he was sent to the Deatwatch -a very unusual fact, even when compared to other Chapters known to send relatively young but skilled warriors to the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos, such as the Sons of Iron- M'toku Kanté was deemed more than suited for the Long Vigil and the duties of a Kill-Team, mostly because of his personality. It doesn't mean that he is unskilled however, far from it even. In six years, he managed to slay many a dangerous foe, always eager to prove that he is a true Son of Russ, in spite of his very different background from the natives of Fenris and other Chapters descended from the mighty Wolf King. Such drive saw the young Primaris duel with Nobz, Wyches and even dangerous Chaos Marines, on the rare occasions the Dawn's Wolves and the Traitors crossed path. Before being sent to the Deatwatch, M'toku served in the Great Company of Lars Sunborn, one of the oldest of the Dawn's Wolves. The almost preternaturally calm and focused Wolf Lord deemed the departure of the young Primaris a net loss, but sworn that, should both of them survive until Kanté finished his Long Vigil, he would become one of his Greyshields. This endorsement made the young Dawn particularly eager to prove his worth to the Deathwatch. Personality Fierce, proud, and yet kind and easily amused, M'toku earned the nicknames of Shaggy Wolf and Wild Wolf because of his propensity to charge headlong into battle, slaying many while his laugh thunder over the battlefield, as he smites even the hardiest of foes, seeking another worthy prey as soon as the former has breathed his last. Such behavior was seen as a good omen by his Brothers, in whom the blood of Russ howled, albeit differently than in most of his other sons. Kanté's gentleness when not in battle has served him well, for he is quick to forge bonds of camaraderie with all but the more isolationists members of the Deathwatch. He also displays no calling for leadership, content to fight with the most ferocious foes the Galaxy has to offer. In fact, he yearn for such encounters, for he, at his core, craves to prove that even being born not in the midst of the ice and fire, but the terrible burden of slavery on a civilized world still makes him a great Dawn's Wolf. Appearance Even among his Primaris brethren, Kanté stands out as a colossus. Easily a head taller than the average member of the new breed of transhumans, a fact made all the more obvious when he wear his armor. His shoulders are drapped in the brown skin of a great bear-like monster he killed on a remote world, and the scales of several smaller creatures have been used to fashion a loincloth. His black armor is engraved with runes of a dozen of worlds, and his helmet, when he wears it, sport his Chapter's armorial. Usually, however, M'toku prefer to fight with no headgear on, relishing the advantages his superior sense of smell and eyesight can afford him, without being too reliant on technology. His natural black skin, similar to those of ancient Frica on Terra, looks quite healthy. While he only wears a short beard, he sports long braided hair, with his temple and the back of his skull cut very short. Small bones have been added to the end of each braid, clanging against his armor as he fight, as a mean to frighten the enemy. Wargear * Mark X Tacticus Power Armour * Stalker Bolt Rifle * Bolt Pistol * Frag Grenades * Krak Grenades * Power Axe * Runic Fangs * Skin of Monsters Quotes Category:Characters Category:Dawn's Wolves Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines